Dares!
by ShadowFox119
Summary: A few one-shots about Bonnie and Ash doing dares. Before you ask, no Dedenneshipping (ashxbonnie).
1. The beginning

**Welcome to my third story. This is just something that I wanted to try.**

 **I don't own Pokémon.**

"Hey Ash! Want to play dares?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"Sure, why not?" A cheerful Ash replied.

"I dare you to try to pick up Clemont!"

"Not a chance."

"Come on!"

"Fine, but if I win, the next time Serena makes macaroons, you will give me five of yours!"

Bonnie pouted at this. She _really_ liked Serena's macaroons, but a deal is a deal.

"Alright, but if _I_ win, you have to give me ten of yours!"

Ash's turn to pout.

"Fine."

"What are those two doing in there?" A curious Serena asked.

"Bonnie is trying to find someone to play this game she made up with." Clement replied while Chespin, Luxray, and Braxien handed him tools.

"Macaroons are ready!" Serena called to the tent Ash and Bonnie where in.

"Are you ready for this?" Bonnie asked.

"You bet!" Ash said.

Ash came up to Clement where both there backs were turned, linked their arms together, and pulled Clement on his back and started running around like a crazy person.

"Ash stop, your traumatizing him!" Serena yelled.

Ash crashed into the ground and collapsed.

"Macaroons please." Ash said with an extended hand.

Bonnie gave him five macaroons which he ate in one bite...

 **First dare completed. Send more in the comments below. No flames please.**


	2. Somewhat Geekchicshipping

"Hey Clement, wanna do a dare?" Bonnie asked.

"No way, do that stuff with Ash." Clement replied.

"But Ash is off training!"

Good point.

"Fine, what is it?"

"I want you to kiss Serena!"

Clement flushed. "N-no way Bonnie!"

"It is a dare. You have to."

Another good point.

"Okay"

Bonnie snickered. This was gonna be good.

Clement walked up to Serena.

"Uhum Serena?"

Serena turned around. "Yes, Clem- AAAAHHHHHH!"

Clement kissed the tip of Serena's nose.

Serena fainted from suprise.

Clement acted like he was just in a fire. He flushed and was hyperventilating. Never again. Ever.

Bonnie, Squishy, and Dedenne laughed.

They then heard someone else... Ash?!

"H-how much of that did you see?"

"All of it!" Ash said between laughter.

Clement faint from embarrassment.

Ash and Pikachu rolled on the grass laughing.

"Make him do more stuff like that!" Ash said between laughter. Again.

"Oh, I will." Bonnie promised while giggling.

 **And cut! I would like to give a shout out to Julie Togepi for the idea! Send more in via comments. Of flames please.**


	3. A backwards dare

"Ash, Ash, Ash!" Bonnie yelled. At 10:00 pm. Was she crazy?

"What do you want Bonnie?" Ash yawned.

"I have another dare..."

"Too late at night for dares."

"Ash, you're acting like Clement, come on!"

"Fine. What?"

"I dare you to scare Serena so much, she wets her blanket."

Ash finally knew what it was like to be stuck between a rock and a hard place. He knew he had to do it, because it was an oath he took, but did not want to scare his best friend at all. This was a hard choice. He could either do it and risk losing a friend, or not do it, break the oath, and suffer Bonnie's wrath. Which was basically Bonnie tickling Ash until _he_ wet his blanket. This choice shouldn't be that difficult, right?

Ash then got an after idea.

He then smirked devilishly, in his mind of course...

"Okay. Fine."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/1/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/:-/

Serena had just put her hair up in her unnecessary pink bow. She heard someone knock on her door at the Pokémon Center.

"Serena, it's Ash. Quick, we need to talk!"

Serena heard the urgency in his voice and let him in.

Ash explained what Bonnie wanted him to do and what they would do. To _her._

 _"_ Alright, I will do my best to act." Serena said, down pact with the new plan.

"Bonnie's coming, scream." Ash said, pulling a sheet over his head.

Serena fake screamed. It sounded frighteningly real.

Ash heard Bonnie laugh and made a noise that sounded like blood gushing out of a wound. Bonnie gasped and ran to the closed door while Ash and Serena drenched themselves in red kool-ade. Ash also put on a headband that made it look like a knife was in his head.

'Ick,' Ash thought 'why can't blood be purple? Cherry is way worse than grape.'

Bonnie came in and immediately ran to tell her big brother what happened.

Ash and Serena laughed their heads off at Bonnie's reaction.

"Should we tell her?" Serena asked.

"Tomorrow." Ash replied.

He just hoped that illuminati didn't get him before then...

 **I really enjoyed writing this, hope you enjoyed reading it! Shout out to Bluewolfbat for the idea. Send in more. No flames please.**


	4. Macaroon problems

**I do not own the Pokè of the Mons. (Pokèmon)**

"Serena?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes?" Serena replied, not looking up from her latest performance book.

""Dare time!"

"Bonnie, no."

"Please? This one is not to bad."

"What is it?"

"I dare you to not give Clement OR Ash any macaroons for an hour."

Now granted, this wasn't a hard dare, if it was just Clement. But she would DIE inside if Ash was upset because of something she did.

But she knew she couldn't refuse.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-:-:-:-:-:-:/-/-/-/

Ash was always hungry. But, after hard training, he was REALLY hungry. He could really go for Serena's macaroons...

Serena put the basket of sweets on the table and Ash, being Ash, immediately started to get it. Serena slapped his hand away.

"No Ash, you can't have any."

If you can die inside more than once, Serena just died over 9,000 times. She watched as Ash adopted a look of hurt on his face.

"Why not?"

"Because"

Over 18,000 times.

Ash, though he looked stupid, he was quite clever. In 0.002 seconds, he came up with a plan..

Ash looked at Serena, sadness overtaking his amber eyes, he looked like he was about to cry.

"Ash I'm sorry, I-"

"No, it's okay. You have your reasons..."

If Serena wasn't madly in love, she would have noticed that Ash wouldn't get upset over something THAT small.

Ash faked a sniffle, looked up at her, and walked away.

Serena couldn't take seeing her love so sad. She felt like she died over 302875803758932689873857000000 times, in her mind.

She tackled Ash and started hugging him and rubbing her face against his.

She felt the need to comfort the "sad" trainer.

"Ashy, I'm sorry. You can have whatever you want. It's okay."

"You mean it?"

"Of course"

Ash's plan worked like a charm.

Bonnie was extremely disappointed. Come on! She thought Serena was stronger than that...

And where was Clement in all of this? Reading an inventing book...

 **Done. Shout out to Julie Togepi for another great idea.**

 **More coming soon. Send in more dares via comment and/or PM.**

 **No flames please.**


	5. Diodeshipping and Amour threats

**Okay, so now everyone loves Dares! I will update this story more often.**

 **The chances of me owning Pokèmon are the same as a thunderbolt working effectively on a Krookodile. It just ain't happening.**

This was the absolute cruelest of Bonnie's dares. THE WORST. And the best as well.

She had been planning this one for months, trying to work it out in her mind. It was time...

DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN!

"Ash, Ash? Ashy Ashy poo?" Bonnie called like she was calling a lilipup.

"Why are you calling me that? What are you planning?" Ash asked tentatively.

"My greatest dare yet."

"I'm in!"

"You are doing it."

"I'm out."

"Please?"

Bonnie **gave** Ash the lilipup eyes. No one has ever said no to lilipup eyes.

"Fine. What?"

"You need to pretend to have a crush on Clement."

Ash's cheeks flamed at this. Him? Gay?

"NO WAY! NOT A CHANCE IS THAT HAPPENING!"

"If you say no again, I will tickle you to death, make Bill Cypher come for you, and spill to Serena about your secret crush on her."

Man, Bonnie was cruel. He wasn't concerned about the first two threats, (though, if you watch gravity falls, Bill Cypher is something to worry about) he was worried about Serena finding out his secret. If possible, he turned a deeper shade of red. A lot like a darmanitan.

"*sigh* Fine, I know I have to."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The next morning, Bonnie's plan came into effect.

"Hey Clem" Ash said, still disgruntled about what he had to do.

"Why hello Ash, how are you?" Clement said, unaware of what was happening.

While Clement was talking about some new invention, Ash held his breath to make it look like he was blushing. (Since he couldn't breath, his cheeks were red)

Clement, being not at all stupid, noticed that Ash was acting off. However, he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Ash, are you okay?" Clement asked.

Ash dug his foot in the sand and hid his face slightly under his hat.

"Oh nothing..."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

While Bonnie was laughing her head off, Serena was puzzled by Ash's behavior towards Clement. Could her worse fear have come true? Could Ash be gay?

Serena ran back to her tent, crying. Over her "lost" love. It broke Ash's heart to see her cry over him. He immediately dropped the act and went to Serena's rescue.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

'This was too good!' Bonnie thought 'I wonder what to do next...'

 **Thank Arceus and for Julie Togepi! She has awesome ideas. Send in more everyone!**

 **No flames please and thank you!**


	6. This is just wrong

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I was working on another story, A New Life. You can read that one if you want, too. Hint hint.**

 **For some strange reason, I don't own Pokémon.**

Ash heard knocks on his tent. This time at 11:00 pm. Bonnie...

"Go away Bonnie. No more late night dares, remember what happened last time?"

 **For those who don't, read chapter 3.**

"Ash?" Ash heard a different, but still feminine voice call from outside. "It's Serena, not Bonnie."

Ash opened the door to see the honey blonde girl standing outside of the tent.

Serena come in the tent.

"I have a dare!"

Depression waves now appeared above Ash's head. Dear Arceus, another dare!?

"What?"

"I dare you, Clement, and me to steal Dedenne and Squishy from Bonnie temporarily."

Ash sweat dropped. She DID know that you weren't supposed to dare yourself, right?

"um okay" Ash said awkwardly.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bonnie went to bed and Squishy and Dedenne were in her bag. Ash and Serena went into the room, quickly grabbed and hid the sleeping Dedenne and Squishy, and hightailed it out of the cluttered room. They then went to Clement's room and hid Squishy and Dedenne in it. Man was Clement germiphobic.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Bonnie woke up and screamed! Where were Squishy and Dedenne?

"Ash! Serena! Where are squishy and Dedenne!?" Bonnie asked anxiously.

"Last I checked, Clement had them." Serena replied.

Ash and Serena snickered. Clement was never going to see the light of day...

 **Give me more suggestions in the comments below. Shout out to Julie Togepi. Again. Other writers out there, MORE IDEAS!**

 **Flames will be blocked by my Mega Mewtwo EX.**


	7. Bad Geekchicshipping

**Sorry for not updating. I lost some inspiration but thanks to Julie Togepi (who is, like, the only person who sends ideas) I have more chapters! Enjoy!**

 **Shadow, I don't own Pokemon. If I did then Ash would have a girlfriend by now.**

 **Ash, That hurts...**

 **Shadow, What are you doing here? I'm the author. Not you.**

 **Ash, Sheesh. Sorry...**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Ash was about to enter his room in the Pokèmon Center. He, as usual, forgot his key.

Then he heard it...

"ASH! WHERE ARE YOU?" Bonnie...

Ash scrambled for the key for his room.

'Dear Arceus no...' He thought as Bonnie came closer to where he was. Ever since that one time, Bonnie was obsessed with doing dares. Blasted seven year old.

"Hi Ash!" She said as she came into view.

'Oh crap' he thought.

"I dare you to force Clemont to go on a date with Serena." She said.

Ash gave her a strange look as he went inside the room. Bonnie followed him.

"You do realize that is a cruel thing to do" Ash said, slightly disappointed.

"That's why it's a dare!" Bonnie said, unfazed.

Ash sighed. He had to. It was a dare.

Time skip 10 hours later

As they were walking through the forest, Bonnie nudged Ash. It was time...

Ash pulled Clemont aside while the girls and Pikachu continued walked. Clemont gave Ash a strange look.

"What are you doing?" Clemont asked.

"I have an idea. Go on a date with Serena." Ash said, trying to act nonchalant.

Clemont flushed.

"What? NO!" He said.

Ash decided to pin it on Bonnie.

"Bonnie said that you need someone to take care of you. Why not Serena?" Ash explained.

Clemont thought about this. For once, Ash DID have a point.

"I'll do it!"

Time skip 30 minutes later

Clemont just asked Serena to go on a date with him. They were waiting for the answer.

Serena smiled and winked. "Sure, why not?"

Bonnie smirked. This was going to be good.

Time skip 4 hours later

Serena stomped into her and Bonnie's room at the Pokèmon Center. She did a dramatic flop on the bed.

"THAT WAS AWFUL!" She screamed.

Bonnie sighed.

"I own Ash five cookies..."

"What?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **That's a wrap! I hope you liked this chapter! I will require 20 reviews on this fic before I write the next chapter. Shout out to my friend, Julie Togepi!**

 **No flames please.**


	8. Overdramatic, much?

I **never thought this would get so much likes. Here is your new chapter.**

 **I still own nothing. Screw me...**

 **-/'/-/-/%-/-/'/-/'/-/-/-/-/'**

Bonnie was looking for her newest victim. She hasn't done a dare in a while...

Poor, poor Serena. Her fate would compromise her relationship with Ash, or lack thereof, forever...

Or, she is horribly dramatic...

"OH Serena!" Bonnie called.

Ever since the new game started, everyone avoided the seven-year old like the plague.

Before Serena could run, Bonnie called.

"II dare you to hide all of Ash's pokéballs from him."

She might as well have asked Serena to drive a knife through his throat. Serena and Bonnie both knew that Ash loved his Pokémon more than anything else. But since you can't refuse a dare...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-^-/-/-/-5-/-/-/-/-/'/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ash was very hungry, as usual and was looking for a snack. Again, as usual.

Serena snuck into Ash's tent as soon as he left. Upon searching his bag, she found five shiny red and white balls and a fluffy electric rodent. Who was thankfully sleeping.

She took only took the pokéballs, as Pikachu would make too much noise.

In a stroke of genius, she hid them in Bonnie's bag instead of her own.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-^-^/-/-^-/-

When Fire rage, aka Ash, came back he was not happy. His Pokémon were missing!

"Why don't you check Serena's bag?" Bonnie asked.

Ash did, but obviously found nothing. Upon searching Bonnie's bag...

"BONNIE, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" he yelled. He had every right to.

Ash gave her the silent treatment for the next two days.

Bonnie was not messing with Serena anytime soon.

-/-/-^-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **Hope you liked that chapter. Sorry if it is short. The idea for this goes to Doublade.**

 **Question of the day: Was Serena being mean, or did Bonnie deserve that?**

 **Leave your answer in the comment section.**

 **No flames please.**


End file.
